1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a vehicle power distribution box, and more specifically, to a serviceable power distribution module of the power distribution box.
2. Background of Related Art
A vehicle power distribution box is typically a relay block connected to a vehicle power source such as a battery for distributing power to various components of the vehicle. The power distribution box typically includes a casing having an open and closeable serviceable region. Power-supply conduits are typically routed through the bottom of the power distribution box and are connected to a bus bar in the casing via bolts. Power is distributed from the bus bar wires. Terminals connected to the ends of the wires are secured in the bottom of the box and are positioned in spaced relation to output terminals for electrical connection to the output terminals. Fuses or relays used to electrically connect the input terminals and output terminals are serviceable from the top of the power distribution box for electrically connecting the input power terminals to the output power terminals. Typically, high power connections, for example connections from the battery, require a terminal bolt-fastening operation. Such an operation creates assembly and servicing inefficiencies.